Olive
by tutorwife93
Summary: "Olives are your favorite, right?" Five words Santana Lopez did not expect to hear as she stared at the sleeping bundle in her best friend's arms. Brittana/Santittany. Faberry
1. Coming Home

**Chapter One- Coming Home**

Brittany felt it the minute she stepped off the plane. An overwhelming amount of fear combined with excitement and anticipation engulfed her as she took in her surroundings. She had only been in that airport once before, but those few months ago seemed like years and she didn't really remember much about it anyway.

Brittany glanced down and carefully adjusted the small bundle in her arms as she waited for her bag to come. It hadn't even occurred to her what she would do when it actually did; her arms full.

An older woman next to her seemed to sense her distress and gently lifted the pink duffle off of the turnstile. Brittany went to thank her, but the older woman cast a glance down in her arms before moving away.

It wasn't the first look she had gotten. She didn't really know why people were looking at her like that; one of disapproval and judgement; and she didn't really understand what it meant, but it wasn't the first time she had seen it. Over the past few months, Brittany found that almost every time she stepped outside, she would get that look. Her grandparents told her to ignore it, but it didn't go unnoticed by Brittany that they often had that same look directed to her when they didn't think she was looking.

Brittany threw her bag over her shoulder and looked around before she saw the word "Exit". The airport was surprisingly packed for it being Lima, and Brittany found herself walking slowly than usual; her attention mainly on the bundle in her arms.

She didn't have a stroller yet. Or a car seat. Or diapers, or bibs, or toys. To be honest, she had never even held a baby until a few days ago. Her mom and dad had told her she didn't need any of that stuff. That wasn't the plan. But Brittany wasn't stupid; she had watched enough movies to know that babies needed a lot of things.

Brittany slumped on a seat outside by the pick-up area where her grandparents had told her to wait when she arrived. She looked down, completely mesmerized by the tiny human. Brittany didn't really know where she'd come from. Well, she knew she came from inside of her; that was made clear with the agony she went through a few days ago; but she didn't know how she actually _got_ there. All she really knew was that she had never loved something as much as she loved her baby.

The baby shifted in her arms, catching Brittany off guard. She still wasn't used to her, and she sometimes didn't know what to do, especially when the baby cried.

"Shh... It's okay." Brittany whispered, softly playing with the tiny hand.

The baby remained asleep, much to Brittany's relief, and she looked up as a car pulled to a stop in front of them.

"Aunt Shelly?"

The woman smiled warmly at her; rushing towards her to wrap Brittany in a hug. Brittany didn't hug her back; the nurse at the hospital had told her she had to keep the baby's head supported at all times. "Brittany."

Shelly pulled back but kept her hands on Brittany's arms, smiling sadly. "What are you doing here? Grandma said to wait for Mom and Dad."

Shelly smiled sadly, not sure what to say. "You're going to stay with me for a little while, okay?"

"What about mom and dad?" Brittany looked confused; her mom and dad had said they would pick her up when she got back. That was the plan. She would go stay with her grandparents in Utah until the baby was born, then she could come back.

"Oh..." Shelly didn't answer, instead turning her attention to the baby in her niece's arms. "Is this her?"

Brittany just nodded, slightly confused; there were a lot of "hers" in the world and she wasn't sure if her baby was the one her Aunt meant.

"She's beautiful, honey." Shelly said softly, gently stroking the baby's check with the back of her index finger. This time Brittany nodded; she knew that part was true. "Does she have a name yet?"

Brittany nodded, smiling down at the baby as Shelly got an old car seat she had dug out of the garage fixed into the back seat.

"Olive."

**A/N: Okay, so very short first chapter and kind of confusing at first, but it will unravel/get better with time :)**


	2. Quiet In My Town

**Chapter 2- Quiet In My Town**

Babies cried a lot, Brittany decided as she was once again woken up from her sleep. She didn't really sleep much anymore anyway. Santana had always said she was a heavy sleeper, but since her mom and dad sent her away to stay with her grandparents; since they found out she was pregnant really; almost any noise during the night managed to wake her.

Brittany quickly climbed out of the single bed in her cousin's old room and rushed over to the old crib in the corner. Olive's arms were flailing and her face was turning red as she screeched, and Brittany found herself panicking as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

Usually she was good at making people feel better. Her little sister, Emily, only needed to be tickled when she was sad. And Brittany knew to give Rachel a glass of water. Santana was easy; Brittany only needed to hug her and tell her she loved her, and no matter how sad or angry Santana was, it would always make her feel better. Of course Santana would never let anymore know that.

Brittany picked Olive up and gently rubbed her back, thinking of all the reasons the baby might be crying. When she realized the baby was hungry, Brittany made her way downstairs and found her Aunt already heating a bottle. She was grateful, but in a way it kind of made her feel like she wasn't being a good mom. I mean, didn't moms breastfeed? But her Grandma had told the hospital to use formula because Brittany wasn't keeping the baby. No one even taught her how to make it.

"I think she's hungry." Brittany said quietly, rocking Olive gently. "She doesn't need changing yet because I changed her when she woke up before."

Shelly nodded, smiling proudly at Brittany's interpretation of the baby's cries despite her tiredness. To be honest, she didn't know if her niece was capable of taking care of a newborn, let alone a child of any age. She understood where her sister and brother-in-law were coming from when they sent Brittany away to have the baby, and a part of her could sympathize with their decision to have Brittany give the baby up for adoption, although she would never understand how they could kick their own daughter out when she decided to keep her baby, let alone not even explain to her why they were doing so.

Shelly took the bottle off of the stove and tested it on her hand, smiling slightly as she noticed Brittany watching her every move. "You've got to test it on your wrist first, okay? Like this. Just to make sure it's not too hot for Olive to drink."

Brittany nodded and took the bottle from Shelly, balancing Olive as she double checked to make sure it was okay. The baby latched on the minute Brittany held the bottle to her mouth, mother and daughter starting at each other as Olive suckled.

"I'm going to make up a few bottles for you to heat up during the day when she gets hungry, okay? And tonight I'll show you how to make them when I get home from work."

Brittany looked up and smiled quickly, not missing a beat as she replied happily. "That's okay. I'm sure my mom knows how."

"Brittany..." Shelly whispered, kneeling down in front of the teenager and pausing as she decided what to say. "I don't want you to go see you parents for a little while, okay?"

Brittany frowned, tearing her attention from Olive for a quick moment. "Why?"

"Well... Because they're a little confused at the moment. They have a lot of things to think about and they need some alone time to do that. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Brittany shook her head slightly. "No, not really."

Shelly bit her lip, trying to think of a way to describe the situation. "Do you remember when Santana told you she loved you?" Brittany nodded, grinning happily and Shelly couldn't help but smile. She had heard that story more than enough times to know what had happened. "Well do you remember how confused she was before that?"

Brittany nodded, catching on. "She didn't know how she felt and that's why she was always mean."

"Exactly." Shelly nodded. "Well that's how your mom and dad are at the moment. They don't know how they feel about you... And Olive."

Brittany frowned again, not sure what to think. "But they already know they love me." She looked down at Olive before looking up at Shelly, shocked. "Don't they love Olive too?"

"No, honey, they do." Shelly nodded instantly, smiling reassuringly. "But they don't really understand that yet, and that's making them do mean things. Just like Santana. See they love you both so much and they only want what's best for you."

Brittany seemed to understand and she nodded, smiling as she replied simply. "Olive's what's best for me."

As Shelly watched Brittany turn her attention back to her daughter, she couldn't help but think truer words had never been said.

Brittany tried to do as her Aunt Shelly said. She really did. But after a few hours of Shelly being at work, Brittany found herself bored out of her mind. Olive was a good baby; that's what the nurses at the hospital had said. She slept for long periods and was easy to settle after a feed or a change. But that wasn't helpful when Brittany had nothing else to do.

Brittany knocked gently on her front door, grinning excitedly when it was opened a few moments later.

"Brittany." Susan Pierce breathed out, her eyes filling with tears as she took in her smiling daughter, not missing the bundle in her arms.

"Hi, mom!" Brittany grinned, whispering happily to keep from waking the sleeping baby.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" She couldn't help the term of endearment, caught off guard as Brittany past her and walked into the house.

"I came to visit." Brittany smiled as if it was obvious. "I missed you. And I wanted you to meet Olive."

"Olive?"

Brittany nodded, smiling proudly at her daughter before looking up at her mom. "Uh huh. That's what I called her."

Susan knew this, but she just nodded numbly in response.

"Here." Brittany smiled proudly, holding Olive out gently. "You can hold her if you want but she's really small so you have to be careful."

Brittany's words tore Susan back to reality and she found her heart literally aching as she finally looked down at the baby. After a few moments, Susan looked back up at Brittany, her face contorted with angst and guilt. "Brittany, I think you should go."

Brittany looked upset, frowning. "Because you don't know how you feel yet?"

Brittany's intuition and expression just made Susan feel worse, and she turned around to hide the fresh forming tears from her daughter. "Please, Brittany." Susan barely whispered, her voice cracking.

Brittany didn't understand what she did to upset her mom so much, but she knew she should listen to her. Brittany stood awkwardly for a few moments, her expression broken as she looked at her mom. Susan never made eye-contact; simply staring at the ground to try and keep herself from crying.

Brittany didn't know where to go as she pushed the stroller, still upset over her visit with her mom. She didn't want to go back to her Aunt Shelly's yet, but she couldn't go home either. She wanted more than anything to see Santana. Santana was who she wanted more than anything over the last couple of months, even Olive. But she made a promise to her mom and dad that she wouldn't talk to anyone from school until she got back... without a baby. And Brittany never broke promises.

**Next chapter will have tons of Santana :) Please review!**


	3. Easier Than Breathing

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews and alerts! You guys are amazing! And yep, Tutorgirl92, there are definitely flashbacks- both from before and throughout Brittany's pregnancy, along with ones for Santana. Also, we have eerily similar usernames ;) ... So flashbacks are in italics, and I hope you enjoy! I wasn't really sure about this chapter; it's still a bit confusing but it will all be revealed over time. Please review :)**

**Chapter 3- Easier Than Breathing**

Santana changed when Brittany disappeared. Her usual bitchiness disappeared and was replaced with worry as she threw all of herself into finding out what happened to the blonde. It didn't take long, of course. When Santana had shown up on the Pierce's doorstep after three days of vague responses regarding her absent girlfriend, she flat out demanded to know where she was, threatening to not leave until they tell her.

_"Santana?" Mrs. Pierce looked surprised at first, but Santana didn't miss the pity wash across her face._

_"I'm looking for Brittany." Santana stated simply. "She hasn't been at school and she won't answer my calls." When Mrs. Pierce didn't respond, Santana continued. "Could you just let me see her? I don't- I mean, is she okay? Did I do something wrong?"_

_Mrs. Pierce frowned involuntarily, feeling guiltier than ever. She knew Santana loved her daughter, and she knew Brittany loved her back just as much. They had made no effort to hide their relationship from her and her husband. Both of them had assured the girls they didn't need to._

_"Santana..." Mrs. Pierce breathed out, her voice full of pity. "She left a few days ago."_

_Santana looked confused, frowning. "Left? To go where? Where did she go?_

_"I'm sorry, honey." Mrs. Pierce shook her head, holding a hand to her heart as she watched the young girl. She paused and avoided eye contact before she lied, knowing if she met Santana's eyes, she wouldn't be able to go through with it. "She didn't tell me. We know that she's okay, but we don't know where she is."_

_Santana frowned, scrunching her face up in confusion. She didn't feel right; it wasn't that she felt sick or scared... in fact, she felt both of those; but without Brittany, she just didn't feel... right._

_"She just left?" She didn't want to believe it. Every piece of her new it wasn't true; Brittany would never just leave her, not without at least saying something; but Mrs. Pierce had never lied to her before, why would she have any reason to now?_

_The older woman watched the Latina's internal struggle, wanting nothing more than to comfort her and tell her the truth, but she knew she couldn't. She had to protect her daughter. "I'm so sorry, Santana."_

_Santana looked up with wide eyes as if she forgot Mrs. Pierce had been standing there. Mrs. Pierce forced a tiny, sympathetic smile before moving back inside and closing the door; not being able to watch the girl she had come to love as a daughter break down._

_Santana stared blankly at the door, nodding slightly in response a few moments after Mrs. Pierce had left. She wanted to cry as she slowly walked off. She wanted to turn back and demand answers. But she didn't. She couldn't. She knew there was always the possibility that hearing the reason behind Brittany leaving might just break her more than she already was._

"Q!" Santana yelled after letting herself in to the Fabray residence, smirking slightly from the bottom of the stairs "Pull yourself off of Berry and get your butts down here!"

Sure enough, Quinn and Rachel emerged down the stairs a few seconds later, slight blushes but full smirks across their faces as their joined hands swung in between them.

"You know, Santana, some of the things you imply are quite vulgar. I was merely helping Quinn with her uniform."

Santana rolled her eyes, all three of them knowing that wasn't all they were doing. Quinn watched as a wave of sadness and jealously washed over her best friend, but Santana noticed before she could say anything, putting her sunglasses and HBIC scowl back as they made their way out to Santana's car.

"You look like hell, S." Quinn smirked teasingly, climbing into the passenger seat as Rachel got into the back. "Anyone we know?"

Santana ignored the pitiful glances she knew were coming her way, replying with ease. "Not unless you know the bartender down at the Landing Strip."

Rachel and Quinn exchanged a glance, deciding who would say something before Santana beat them to the punch, changing the subject expertly. "Now thanks to the two of you, we're going to be late and Coach will take it out on the rest of us."

Santana listened to Rachel and Quinn make comfortable, couple-y conversation for the rest of the drive, only adding one or two comments when her opinion was needed. It had been like that for months now; Quinn and Rachel were the only ones Santana would allow to see her vulnerable.

_"Santana?" Quinn squinted, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light as she looked up at the figure standing in the doorway. "It's 3am. What are you doing here?"_

_Santana swayed but didn't move from the doorway, not offering a response. Quinn climbed out of bed and made her way over to the Latina, grabbing her arms to steady her. "You're drunk?" She knew the answer but she couldn't help but ask._

_Santana hung off Quinn heavily as they stumbled to Quinn's bed; Quinn sitting Santana down before kneeling in front of her worriedly. "What are you doing here? Are you okay? Where's Brit?"_

_Santana laughed bitterly at the last question, struggling to keep from breaking down. "That's what I asked!" She chuckled as if it was the most amusing thing in the world, anger and hurt washing over her features. "She left me, Q."_

_Quinn frowned, stopping her movements of taking Santana's shoes off as she looked up to meet the brunette's eyes. "What? Brittany would never leave you. She loves you."_

_"Apparently not." Santana replied bitterly, pulling away from Quinn and standing up angrily. "Because if she did, she would have told me where she was going!" Santana swung her arm out, knocking over the lamp and a few books on Quinn's bedside table. Quinn flinched and thanked God her mom was away visiting her aunt. "If she loved me, she wouldn't have left!"_

_Quinn stood in shock, watching as Santana's breathing hitched and she failed to keep her sobs at bay. She had no idea what Santana was talking about; Brittany would never just leave, especially not without telling them; but as she held Santana as she broke down, she knew there was at least some truth to the brunette's words._

They split ways when they arrived at school, Quinn and Santana heading to Cheerios practice as Rachel made her way to the choir room.

Santana was in a daze through the rest of the day, not that anything else was expected. She honestly didn't care anymore; after Brittany had left, nothing seemed to matter. Her teachers had given up on trying to get her to contribute in class, and she was only putting in enough effort needed to pass. In fact, it was surprising to both the school, her friends and her family when Santana had continued with both Cheerios and Glee club.

She barely talked to her parents anymore; preferring to be by herself. And she only really hung out with Quinn, Rachel and Puck, but she was never like she used to be. Sure, she tried; she still threw around bitchy comments and acted as if nothing fazed her, but people could see past it. It also didn't help that every other night she managed to pick up a random girl, or guy, or anyone who would help her to forget about the aching hole in her heart.

Santana sat at the back of the class, lost in her thoughts as she waited for the rest of the Glee club to file in. Slowly but surely they did, and Santana didn't miss the fact that the couples separated slightly upon spotting her. She should've been used to the pity by now.

Mr. Shue was working through some new choreography with them, but Santana was more interested in scuffing her shoe on the floor. It wasn't until he stopped talking mid-sentence and Rachel gasped dramatically from beside her that she looked up, feeling her heart both stop and speed up simultaneously.

"S!" Brittany skipped happily across the room and into Santana's arms, catching the Latina completely by surprise.

Brittany pulled away after a few moments, completely oblivious to the fact that everyone in the room was staring at her as she grinned happily. "I missed you!"

Santana continued to stand in shock, so Quinn stepped forward. "Brittany... you're back." She acknowledged dumbly, not sure what else to say.

Brittany nodded happily, bouncing forward to hug Quinn and Rachel in turn. "Uh huh. Aunt Shelly said I could come back to Glee today! And maybe school tomorrow if she can take the day off work."

She relayed the conversation she had had with her aunt on the way over.

"So you're back now?" Tina spoke up, and Santana only vaguely noticed the group had formed a small circle around them.

Brittany nodded, frowning slightly as she thought. Shelly had told her she could go back to school when they figured out some sort of arrangement for Olive, and they still hadn't found a daycare. Brittany didn't know whether Tina was asking if she was back in Lima, or back at school.

"Where were you?"

The voice was barely a whisper and Brittany turned to see Santana blinking rapidly, trying to hold back tears. She frowned as a tear slipped loose and ran down Santana's cheek, instinctively reaching out to brush it away with her thumb.

"San..."

Santana held up her hands defensively, backing up a few steps. "Don't touch me."

Brittany frowned, not really understanding her girlfriend's attitude. Santana hadn't acted like that since Brittany told her she loved her, but she couldn't break up with Artie.

"I-I can't- I can't do this." Santana was speaking more to herself than anyone else, and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. So she did the only thing she could do. She left.


	4. Lean On Me

**Chapter Four- Lean On Me**

"She's going to kill us."

Quinn rolled her eyes but a part of her couldn't help but agree with the diva.

"Would you relax? You're making _me_ nervous!"

"I can't help it!" Rachel ranted. "Santana specifically told us not to come here. Well, not directly of course, but she is our friend and we really should respect her wishes."

"Yeah, well Brittany is our friend too."

Rachel met Quinn's gaze, noticing the blonde was starting to doubt her plan. "But Santana didn't leave without saying anything." She responded gently after a few moments.

Quinn thought it over and she knew Rachel was right, but she also knew Brittany wouldn't do that without good reason.

Knocking gently on the door, Quinn found her hand fumbling nervously for Rachel's; her heart only calming slightly when she grasped her fingers tightly.

Footsteps could be heard in the hallway and a second later, the front door was opened revealing a clearly upset Brittany. She was dressed in sweats, something Brittany rarely if ever wore, and the lack of makeup on her face combined with her red, swollen eyes made it clear she had been crying.

_"Santana..." Mr. Shue made a weak attempt to keep Santana from leaving while the rest of the Glee club stood frozen, still in shock._

_Brittany waited all of three seconds before following, barely giving Santana enough time to make it into the hallway._

_"San, wait!" Santana closed her eyes and quickened her pace, trying to ignore her girlfriend- no, former girlfriend's calls. "Please! Will you just wait?" Santana was almost running, but Brittany didn't miss a beat. "Santana, don't leave."_

_Santana knew she shouldn't have turned around; she knew the effect the blonde had over her, but she couldn't help her outburst._

_"Where were you?" Santana basically screamed, her voice cracking as she turned around. Brittany stood dead in her tracks, both girls staring at each other, almost glad for the few feet of distance between them._

_Brittany opened her mouth to respond but no words came out causing Santana to scoff bitterly. "Don't you dare tell me not to leave." She paused, trying to look at Brittany with anger and disgust although the hurt was clear on her face. "Not when you never gave me that chance."_

_Brittany didn't even attempt to wipe away the tears streaming down her face as she watched Santana leave. She was torn out of her thoughts when someone called out from behind her and she turned to see the entire Glee club watching her; some with pity, most with hurt and a few with anger. Brittany didn't stop when they called her name, instead leaving the same way Santana had._

Brittany uncharacteristically waited for Quinn or Rachel to speak first, too tired and confused from the confrontation earlier that afternoon.

"Brittany." Quinn breathed out, almost as if she still didn't believe the blonde was back.

Brittany simply forced a small, life-less smile in response, shrugging slightly when she couldn't find any words.

Quinn and Rachel exchanged a quick glance before turning back to the dancer, worry and confusion etched in their features. "So you're back now?" Rachel asked after a few moments, not knowing what else to say. Brittany simply nodded. "For good." Another nod.

An awkward silence overcame the three, none of them making eye contact nor knowing what to say.

"Where were you?" Rachel eventually broke the silence, her voice laced with hurt and anger.

"Utah." Brittany mumbled.

"Utah?" Rachel questioned confused.

Quinn frowned. "Where your grandparents live?"

Brittany nodded and it confused Quinn even more. She and Santana had gone with Brittany and her family to visit her grandparents back in eighth grade, and it was clear that they weren't very close. When they heard about Brittany and Santana's relationship, Quinn remembered helping Santana comfort the blonde for hours after her grandmother had basically disowned her.

"Uh huh."

The three stood uncomfortably in the doorway, each waiting for the other to speak; to ask the question everyone wanted to know.

"Why?" Rachel's voice was uncharacteristically vulnerable, and Quinn absentmindedly squeezed her hand gently as they waited for a response.

Brittany opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again a second later. She didn't know what to say. She didn't like lying, but her Aunt Shelly had made her promise not to tell anyone, and she didn't know which was better, lying or breaking a promise.

Brittany was torn from her thoughts when a distinctive cry came from upstairs. Her heart clenched; it always did when Olive cried, but even more so now due to the confused girls standing in front of her.

"Is that a baby?"

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other before turning their attention back to Brittany, confused. Brittany flinched, nervously switching her attention between her friends and the stairs.

"You have to go." Brittany rushed, going to push the couple out of the doorway. Rachel, stubborn as always, stopped her. Brittany glared at her, slightly annoyed. She wasn't stupid; she knew there was no way they were leaving until they heard the full story. Eventually she sighed, giving in. "Just... you have to wait here, okay?"

Rachel nodded for the both of them, and Brittany disappeared upstairs a second later. Always one to let her curiosity get the better of her, Rachel basically pulled Quinn to follow her, both frozen when they saw Brittany.

_"A duck walked up to a lemonade stand  
and he said to the man running the stand  
Hey. got any grapes?_

_The man said no we just sell lemonade. It's cold and its fresh and it's all home made. Can I sell you glass? The duck said "I'll pass".  
Then he waddled away. Till the very next day._

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man that was running the stand  
Hey. You got any grapes?_

_The man said no, like I said yesterday, we just sell lemonade okay?  
Why not give it a try? The duck said Goodbye.  
Then he waddled away. He waddled away. He waddled away  
Till the very next day._

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man that was running the stand  
Hey. You got any grapes?_

_The man said look, this is getting old. Lemonade's all we've ever sold. Why not give it a go? The duck said "No."  
Then he waddled away. He waddled away. He waddled away  
Till the very next day._

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man that was running the stand  
Hey. You got any grapes?_

_The man said THAT'S IT! If you don't stay away, duck, I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day, stuck.  
So don't get to close! The duck said Adios.  
Then he waddled away. He waddled away. He waddled away  
Till the very next day._

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man that was running the stand  
Hey. You got any glue?_

_What?_

_You got any glue?  
No, why would I– Oh!_

_Then one more question for you:  
Got any grapes?_

_And the man just stopped. Then he started to smile. Then he started to laugh. He laughed for a while.  
Then he said, "Come on duck, let's walk to the store. I'll buy you some grapes so you won't have to ask anymore."_

_So they walked to the store and the man bought some grapes. He offered one to the duck and the duck said "No thanks". _

"_But you know what sounds good? It would make my day.  
Do you think this store, do you think this store, do you think this store… has any… lemonade?"_

_Then he waddled away. He waddled away. He waddled away."_

Brittany sung softly as she rocked the baby, smiling lovingly at her daughter and completely oblivious to the girls standing in the doorway.

"Britt..." Rachel breathed out, speechless for the first time in her life. "Who's baby is that?"

Brittany looked up and met their eyes, the fear and surprise clear on her face. She didn't need to answer. She couldn't.

Quinn hesitantly stepped forward, keeping her eyes locked with Brittany's. "She's yours, isn't she?"

Brittany nodded, feeling overwhelmed. She looked down at Olive to distract herself for a few moments before gently placing the sleeping baby back in her crib. Quinn met Brittany's eyes, noticing the tears quickly form in the dancer's. The shorter blonde slowly wrapped her arms around Brittany's shoulders, smiling automatically as Brittany immediately hugged her back. She missed Brittany's hugs.

After a few moments, Quinn pulled back but kept her hands on Brittany's arms, silently supporting her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Quinn didn't mean to sound hurt. "You know we would have supported you no matter what. And Santana..." She didn't need to say anymore, all three knowing what the Latina would have done, both for Brittany and the baby, and to the guy who impregnated her.

"My mom told me I couldn't. She didn't want me to keep her so she said I couldn't tell anyone and then I went to stay with Grammy and Pop. But I didn't want to give her away so they said I couldn't live there anymore and Aunt Shelly said that my mom said 'I couldn't come home yet'. So I'm living here now, but Aunt Shelly said I couldn't tell anyone about Olive yet either." She frowned as she thought to herself, angry at herself for breaking her promise.

Quinn and Rachel's hearts broke, and Quinn knew there was a reason she always liked Brittany's Aunt Shelly.

"Is that her name?" Rachel smiled gently, moving to look into the crib.

Brittany cheered up at this, nodding and smiling proudly. "Uh huh. After S!"

Both Quinn and Rachel smiled, despite their confusion. Neither were going to ask where Brittany had come up with that.

"She's beautiful, B." Quinn acknowledged, and Rachel gently squeezed her hand in support, both knowing she was thinking of Beth. "But you have to tell Santana."

Brittany nodded but didn't respond, keeping her attention firmly on her daughter as she tried to block out the world around them.

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update! Life's been insane. Literally. Anyway, I have some questions:**

**1) Who do you want to be Olive's father? Also, how was she conceived- consensually or sexual assault?**

**2) How should Santana react?**

**Next chapter will be mainly Santana, and having her find out about Olive. I can either make this story angsty or fluffy at this point, depending on what you guys want :)**


	5. Building A Mystery

**Chapter 5- Building A Mystery**

**A/N: I'm not going to offer some excuse as to why it's taken me this long to update because I know that won't make a difference, but I will say I really am so truly, super, duper sorry. And so that y'all know, I do have the rest of this story planned out. I've had it planned since before I started to write it so obviously I knew who I was going to make the father, and how Olive was conceived. That said, I also wanted to grasp your opinions because I want to know what you want out of this story. The response I got was very torn, so I hope I didn't disappoint too many of you. I'm trying to make sure this story has an equal split of angst and fluff, but I have to admit, I'm a sucker for angst.**

**And wow, this has been a super long author's note so I'm just going to get on with the chapter now. Please enjoy and review :)**

Santana didn't even bother looking up when she heard someone literally fall into her room. She knew it was one of two people, and the dramatic squeal answered her question.

"Jesus, Berry. You've been doing ballet for how long now? You would think you would have some grace by now."

Santana turned from her desk as Rachel pulled herself up from the floor, wincing as she rubbed her neck before plopping herself down on the bed. "I resent that, Santana. I did just climb the side of your house to get up here."

Santana frowned to herself. Rachel had a point; there was literally nothing close enough to the second story window for Rachel to climb in order to get up there.

The taller brunette moved over to the window, rolling her eyes when she looked out. "You used my dad's ladder."

"That's beside the point."

Santana rolled her eyes, hiding the slight smirk that was growing across her face. "What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here." Rachel didn't miss a beat. "You need to talk to her, Santana."

Santana turned away, the bitterness clear in her voice. "I have nothing to say to her."

"Look, I know she hurt you," Rachel tried gently, not missing the flash of bitterness and regret pass over the Latina's features. "But you have to give her a chance to explain. She loves you, Santana, you know that, and if it had been up to Brittany, she never would have left."

Santana frowned, looking up at that line. "What do you mean, "if it had been up to Brittany"?"

Rachel visibly swallowed, avoiding Santana's eye contact. She had always been a bad liar. "Quinn made me swear not to tell you."

Santana smirked slightly, picking up a pillow from her bed and throwing it at the small diva as Rachel made her way to the door. "You're so whipped."

"Talk to her, S!" Rachel called out as she disappeared down the stairs.

After officially meeting Olive, it had been decided that Rachel would go and try to talk to Santana, while Quinn would stay with Brittany. The taller blonde hadn't revealed much about the last few months, her concern mainly revolving around Santana.

Quinn couldn't tear her attention away from the baby in her lap, smiling sadly at her as she squirmed and looked around. She couldn't help but think this should have been _her_ baby; why was it fair that Brittany had the strength to keep her daughter, when Quinn had just thrown hers away.

"Q?" Quinn looked up, meeting Brittany's gaze. She frowned, waiting for the taller blonde to continue as she took in Brittany's vulnerability. "I broke her, didn't I?"

Quinn forced a sad smile, not knowing what else to do. They both knew the statement was right.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn changed the subject, smiling back down at Olive as Brittany shifted to sit next to them. "Olive's father... Who is it?"

Quinn didn't miss it as Brittany involuntarily tensed, but the dancer shrugged it off, playing with Olive's hand protectively. "She doesn't have one."

"Britt..."

"I wanted San to be her other mom. Because then she would have two moms so she wouldn't need a dad."

Quinn just nodded, watching Brittany interact with Olive for a few extra seconds before turning her attention back to the happy baby.

There was a knock at the door tearing both of their attention towards it and Brittany went to stand up, Quinn stopping her.

"It's probably Rachel. I'll get it."

She gently shifted Olive into Brittany's arms before walking into the foyer and opening the front door. Despite her relief, Quinn couldn't help but be surprised when she saw that it was Santana.

"Your girlfriend is annoying." Quinn knew she meant insistent.

Quinn smiled, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder as she ran a comforting hand down Santana's arm, moving past her.

"I'll call you later, B!" She called over her shoulder, closing the front door behind her to stop Santana from leaving.

Santana stood in the foyer awkwardly, not sure what else to do. It's not like she was a stranger to the house, but she almost felt like she didn't belong anymore.

Brittany gently set Olive down in her portable crib before making her way to the foyer, confused about why Quinn left so suddenly. She stopped when she saw Santana, the two making eye contact.

"Hi." Santana mumbled, doubting to herself if she should have even come in the first place.

Brittany didn't respond verbally, instead smiling as she rushed over to throw her arms around Santana, catching the brunette by surprise. Santana didn't hug her back but she didn't pull away either.

"You're here." Brittany smiled, pulling back.

Santana shrugged, looking at her feet, embarrassed. "Yeah, well, Berry wouldn't leave me alone until I talked to you."

Brittany just grinned, skipping next to Santana and linking their pinkies before the brunette could protest. Santana looked down at their linked fingers but didn't say anything. She couldn't bring herself to pull away either.

"Come on." Brittany grinned, tugging a hesitant Santana behind her. "I want you to meet someone."

Santana reluctantly followed, confused. Every instinct she had told her to leave; to run; but it was Brittany. There was no other reason needed. The blonde had something over Santana, something Santana knew, no matter how hard she tried; she would never be able to resist.

"Brittany, wait." Santana pulled her finger away from Brittany, stopping in her tracks. She didn't miss the look of confusion and hurt brush across the blonde's face. "Look, I didn't come here to hang out or anything. I actually don't know why I'm here." She mumbled the last part to herself, pausing before continuing. "You left me... Why?"

"San..."

"Your mom wouldn't tell me, you know?" Santana continued, Brittany frowning. "She told me you left, but she wouldn't tell me why. She also never told me why you left without saying goodbye. Or at least something. I thought I deserved at least that, you know?"

Santana wasn't sure what she was saying. The words were coming out of her mouth before she could stop them; her biggest insecurities out in the open for the person who hurt her most to hear.

"You know what?" Santana almost laughed to herself. "I don't care. I'm sure you have your reasons but clearly I didn't matter enough for you to tell me before you left; why would you tell me now?"

Santana turned to leave but Brittany was faster, grabbing her arm before she could move. "That's not fair."

Santana scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest and shrugging bitterly. "You want to talk about what's not fair? How about the fact that you left me, without so much as an excuse? Or the fact that you just show up here and expect to just go back to normal after months without so much as a phone call? That's not fair, Brittany, so don't even start with what's fair."

"Stop yelling."

It caught Santana a little off guard that Brittany didn't say more. She could see the conflicted feelings on the blonde's face, but there was also something else Santana didn't recognize.

Brittany's eyes filled with tears and she fumbled her hands together nervously, shrugging shakily. "I'm sorry, okay?" She whispered, meeting Santana's eyes. "I didn't want to leave you."

Santana looked down, failing miserably to mask her hurt. "Then why did you?"

Brittany shrugged nervously. "I wanted to tell you but my mom and dad wouldn't let me. They made me promise, and you can't break promises." Santana couldn't help but smile slightly at that. "Then I got scared that you wouldn't love me anymore, because he said you wouldn't if I told you, and I would have had to tell you."

Santana didn't really understand what the blonde was saying, but there was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I could never stop loving you." She whispered, although not loud enough for Brittany to hear.

"He said you'd hate me." Brittany continued, clearly getting worked up. "You said that sex wasn't dating, but Finn said it was. And it was cheating because the plumbing's different. But I told him I didn't want to because I loved you."

Santana felt like she was going to be sick as she starred at the crying girl in front of her. Was Brittany really telling her what Santana thought she was telling her?

"Brittany..."

"I'm really sorry, San!" Brittany's tone was basically begging. "I told him I only wanted to be with you, but he said he was going to tell you things that would make you hate me if I didn't."

Santana felt herself physically struggling for air as she choked out. "You cheated on me?... With _Finn_?"

Brittany nodded, sniffling but not bothering to wipe the tears that were streaming down her face. "I didn't want you to hate me, and Finn said he wasn't going to tell, but then I got pregnant and I freaked out. I wanted to tell you but my mom and dad wouldn't let me."

Santana felt her heart stop midway through Brittany's rambling. "You got pregnant?" Her voice cracked.

Brittany couldn't find her voice so she just nodded. Santana could only compartmentalize so much at a time, and this was overwhelming. On one hand, she wanted to slap Brittany and tell her to stay out of her life, but on the other, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around the girl she loved so much and protect her from the rest of the world. She knew she should be angry at Brittany, but she was more angry at herself for letting Brittany mean so much to her.

"...The baby?" She basically squeaked out, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Brittany's face visibly lit up, but she didn't say anything, instead grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her along behind her before she could protest.

Santana's eyes widen and her legs felt like jelly as they made their way into the lounge room; Brittany letting go of Santana's hand to move toward the crib.

"Hi, baby..." Brittany cooed as she bent over, picking up the baby gently and holding her close against her body as she protectively cupped the back of Olive's head, kissing it lovingly.

Santana's eyes didn't move off of Brittany as the two slowly crossed back towards her, subconsciously gripping at the ends of her sleeves. Brittany smiled, shifting Olive in her arms so that the baby was looking at Santana, and vise versa.

"San... This is Olive."

Santana voice cracked as she stared at the baby, physically unable to do anything else. "Olive?" She whispered.

Brittany nodded, looking up and smiling lovingly at Santana. "Yeah... I named her for you. Olive's are your favorite, right?"


End file.
